Remnants Trailers
by Brandon Storm
Summary: Five part series to test the waters for a potential new fic. We are but Remnants, Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Of a world that no longer exists. Destroyed time and time again by the cycle of war. The Cycle must end!
1. Red Trailer

**Author's Note** : First off welcome to my new story Remnants! Or more accurately just a trailer for it. Just a little five part something to test the waters with some new ideas. So Read, Review, and Favorite. Beta'd by Quick Quantum Quasar.

* * *

" _Sorrow is a part of life, it hurts, it blinds, it binds, but by moving past it we become stronger then before we were sad._ "

* * *

" _I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;_ "

A young girl, barely a teenager, knelt in front of an altar. She was wearing a red cloak that seemed to take up every inch of her silhouette when viewed from behind. The Altar she was kneeling in front of was located in front of a large tomb, decorated with the symbol of a rose. The girl left a singular item at the altar, a card reading 'Happy Birthday mom, love Ruby.' The girl named Ruby snuffed sadly and wiped away a tear. Taking the liberty to make a cross with her hands Ruby made a brief prayer to the card's intended recipient. Satisfied, Ruby got up to leave and take on the dauntless task of walking to her pick up point.

" _Couldn't bear another day without you in it._ "

Though it was a forest, it was a dead one. The trees and other plants glowed unnaturally and were various shades of black and white with decay and mold respectively. If anything did grow there, it wasn't good. And something was growing there, moving just within the corner of Ruby's eye, making it's way to the clearing just ahead of her.

" _All of the joy that I had known for all my life_ "

The Giant Wolf joined the rest of it's pack and each of them reeked of undead stench. The flesh had long since peeled away from their flesh rending snouts and claws. Their stomachs had burst and their entrails were gone from where their undigested meals long since exploded outwards.

" _Was stripped away from me the minute that you died._ "

Then one member of the pack made the biggest mistake of its after life. It went first, leaping at Ruby, rotting claws thirsting for blood. Before they could reach their target, she vanished in a flurry of rose petals. In a split second Ruby leaped into the air giving any hidden onlookers a good look at her for the first time.

" _To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,_ "

She wore black clothing with red lacing underneath her cloak, including a corset with a prominent red rose embroidery, knee length boots, a skirt that looked like it was made of munitions packs and a black belt with a rose buckle. Ruby had silvery eyes, as if the moon itself had been chopped in half and put into her eye sockets. Her dark black hair served the perfect backdrop for several red highlights, all fitting into a look of apathy that only a porcelain doll should be able to pull off.

" _But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted._ "

Suddenly, Ruby whipped out a mechanical rectangle block of metal, the back end popping out of it to reveal a stock and grip for a gun. Fired it into the crowd of wolves. One wolf exploded one into a pile of gore that drifted away on the wind as rose petals. The knocked more out of Ruby's way, as they hit the ground, though they didn't stay down.

" _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;_ "

Ruby fired more shots as she descended, keeping her in the air just a tad longer with each shot. It was only after one of the wolves nearly nipped her heals that Ruby decided to put a end to the fall. Pointing the gun upwards Ruby fired a single shot and the recoil turned her slow descent into a meteoric drop.

" _No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this._ "

The gun unfolded completely to reveal the form of a mechanical scythe. Ruby slammed down on top of a wolf that had rushed forward to 'greet her,' pinning the beast to the ground with her blade. She looked over the beasts and smiled, her features briefly flashed to that of a long dead zombie before settling back into the unnatural look of a porcelain doll.

" _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,_ "

That's when the slaughter started. First Ruby fired the weapon, obliterating the beasts in front of her. The recoil from the weapon bisected the one already pinned by the blade and flipped the weapon around in the process. Now both the anti-undead gun barrel and pointed counter weight were pointing to Ruby's sides.

" _I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong._ "

A second blast of the gun obliterated wolf on the right and the recoil sent the spear tip through the one on the left. A third shot sent the girl flying backwards into the forest, stopping only because her blade was rooted deep into a tree.

" _How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_ "

Fortunately though, the path leading into the forest made for the perfect choke point. Ruby just wailed away on the pack of beasts with rounds fired from her gun as they chased after her. With each shot fired the scythe dug deeper and deeper into the tree until it snapped in half and came down on the beasts.

" _Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day._ "

Ruby pressed the barrel of her weapon to where the tree broke in two and fired once more, sending the tree flying back into the clearing. Observing the somewhat-still-active wolves flattened underneath where the tree was, Ruby removed a bottle from her pocket and dumped its contents all over the mangled mass of undead flesh, turning them into smoke as well.

" _It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;_ "

Walking back into the clearing Ruby saw that she had pretty effectively cleared them out, but the last ones were pretty big. The cloaked girl took a moment to swap out the cartridge in her weapon for a fresh one from her skirt.

" _Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending._ "

Ruby pointed the business end of her weapon behind her and began unloading the clip. The recoil of the weapon propelled her as she flew back into the fray, using the weight of her weapon to spin and hacking away at the wolves as they tried to flank her.

" _This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,_ "

Now behind one of the extra large wolves Ruby used her scythe to hack both of its back legs off, shooting another in his thigh in the process. Ruby caught another of the giant wolves trying to sneak up behind her and with expert precision, shoved her scythe into the beast's mouth as it tried to bite down on her.

" _There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell._ "

For the Wolf's trouble, it now had a giant blade sticking out of the roof of his mouth. Ruby fired her weapon again, blowing the beast's rotting brains out the back of it's skull and ripping the top part of its mouth in two. Not done yet, Ruby planted the blade into the head of the one that she'd shot in the leg as it turned around to eat her and fired once more, ripping the head in two.

" _I know you didn't plan this; You tried to do what's right._ "

Finally, using the momentum of a couple more shots Ruby hooked onto the head of the final wolf with her scythe, swung around on it until she was on top of the beast's head, and fired a final decapitating shot into the ground flinging her into the air. Upon landing, Ruby assessed her handiwork. An entire pack of undead wolves slaughtered like lambs and dissolving back into the ground thanks to her purifier magic.

" _But in the middle of this madness, I'm the one you left to win this fight._ "

Not a bad night's work in her opinion. Ruby was yanked from her assessment by a sudden beeping noise, and she pulled and opened an object resembling a white card, revealing a text message from an individual named Prism with a diamond symbol for a profile pic.

" _Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you._ "

" _Are you done yet? Yang has been whining at me for hours now._ "

Ruby let out an amused giggle, she always could count on Prism to crack a joke at someone's expense. With speed that the device only barely registered, Ruby punched a in a response with her nimble fingers.

" _Yep said Happy Birthday to Mom and killed a bunch of Necro-wolves! I'm all set!_ "

Ruby waited a moment for Prism to respond with something no doubt witty.

" _Understood, got a fresh pan of cookies waiting for you. Try not to choke on them again. Stand by._ "

With that message received Ruby nervously closed her eyes and grit her teeth. Suddenly, a bright bluish light enveloped the young girl and she disappeared into thin air.


	2. White Trailer

**Author's Note** : Hello, second trailer, once again Beta'd by QuickQuantumQuasar. Still testing the waters, so be patient. Also, sorry for being late but that's what they say about best laid plans and such.

* * *

" _Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... Irreplaceable._ "

* * *

"Your attention please. Introducing: Weiss Schnee!"

Pulling back the curtain in the Amphitheater revealed a young lady wearing a long white single strap gown that went down all the way, leaving a single leg sticking out of a thigh high slit exposed. Covering her otherwise exposed shoulder was a fur boa that was draped around her shoulders and trailed down her torso. Weiss Schnee had a pale colored skin tone with bluish white eyes and long hair that was let down past her shoulders, perfectly hiding the ear mounted microphone in place.

"Mirror. Mirror tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all~?" Weiss quickly became lost in thought as she sang.

* * *

Inside of a set of ruins, Weiss was confronted by a giant man made of metal. Its body was permeated by magic circles and circuits, much like the massive great sword that it wielded. Weiss had also changed into combat attire, dressed like a sophisticated mage. She was wearing a mostly white ensemble, wearing a white bolero jacket with the inside red, a blue snow flake symbol on the back and on top of a blue chest plate. The skirt featured an extensive number of frills, and a ridiculous number of deep pockets, all of which were filled with speed loaders full of rounds. To cap it all off Weiss was wearing a set of bluish white boots with one inch heels and layer of protective ceramic. Weiss's hair was done up in a pony tail off to one side, and she had a scar going over her right eye, though it didn't impede her vision. She wielded an elegant rapier, its hilt a six round chamber.

" _Mirror, Mirror tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all~?_ "

Weiss made the first strike, rushing forward on a gust of wind with her blade in stabbing position. The Giant slammed its massive sword into the ground like a giant ramp, shooting Weiss through the air and clear of the giant. The white warrior fired an explosive shot at it's head on the way over, and stuck the landing perfectly.

" _Mirror, Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone!?_ _Mirror, what's inside me? Mirror, Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone~!?_ "

Now it was the Giant's turn to attack. Closing the distance between them with it's massive legs it slammed the sword down on top of Weiss. Another gust of air moved her narrowly out of the way in time, landing one blow a-piece on each of the giant's knees on the way out. The giant's blade was thus stuck steadfast in the stone floor instead of in her. The giant ripped its sword out, showering Weiss with dust and debris and leaving her blind as the Giant kicked her into the air. It followed up with a punch that sent her flying and smashed into the far wall.

* * *

Snapped to her senses Weiss continued with missing a beat, letting the concerto play their part before she played hers.

* * *

" _Mirror Mirror what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world why won't you let me hide from me~!?_ "

Weiss got back up. Now she was mad! She and the giant closed the distance, letting Weiss parry the giant's blade at the cost of one round of munitions each. Once the final of the three rounds were expended Weiss circled behind the giant, unloading her weapon and reloading it with a fresh set of rounds. Weiss slashed the giant in it's rear and rode another current of air around the giant as it spun around to face her. Weiss followed up with another slash to the behind. Having figured out that a direct attack was not going to work, the Giant stabbed over its shoulder into the spot where Weiss was. She was undaunted however and running back and forth between the legs of the giant, she threw out several slashes that brought the man to his metal knees. Weiss had the perfect vantage point to land yet another blow to the Giant's head before jumping back to a safer vantage point.

" _Mirror, Mirror tell me something._ "

Now was time for the grand finale, and it seemed like Weiss's opponent thought the same. Gripping the massive blade with both hands the Giant held the blade up high and charged it with magical energy. Too little, Too late. Weiss threw a hand full of rounds at the Giant's feet, breaking them open and allowing the liquids inside to fill in the details of the intricate magic circle Weiss carved into the ground.

" _Tell me who's the loneliest of all~?_ "

First came the wind, indignantly carrying the Giant into the air. Next came the cold, freezing the Giant's metal body and forming balls of ice. Finally came the bolts of lightning, arcing between them as the Giant was smashed to pieces and it's circuits fried by the ice and electricity elemental combination. The resulting mangled mass of indiscriminate metal crashed into the ground at Weiss's feet.

" _I am the loneliest of all~!_ "

* * *

On that note Weiss returned her attention to the audience and took a bow. Immediately after the curtains closed an assistant walked up to Weiss and helped her along. He provided a sponge with which she washed the stage make up that covered her scar, as well as a video card. Weiss took the card and pulled it open, revealing a message from Prism, complete with his diamond shaped Icon.

" _How'd the performance go?_ " Weiss sighed and quickly typed out a response.

" _I suspect every man woman and child in the city came to see my show. Including all of the guards. How's our little thief doing?_ "

Weiss sent her reply and gulped down her specially-brewed tea while she waited for a reply.

" _About as smooth as sand paper, but she still got the job done. Ruby's back too, sent her to look for Yang._ "

Weiss just rolled her eyes.

" _Then come and get me, any longer in this place and I'll go insane._ "

Weiss shoved her furry scarf into her assistant's arms and waltzed into her dressing room, where a massive beam of light pored out of every available nook and cranny. When the assistant opened the door to ask if there would be anything else, Weiss was already gone.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

KuletXCore: That is correct, also, thanks for saying so.

GoldenSteel: The last time I just jumped into a story it wasn't very well liked, so this time I'm gonna make sure that people actually like it before I start sinking any serious effort into it.


	3. Black Trailer

**Author's Note** : Here's Black for yah, and as a treat it's just a little bit longer then the ones you're all use to.

* * *

" _Everyone has the right to walk their own paths, fight their own battles and make their own mistakes. That is the basic right of everything that possesses a basic right._ "

* * *

A girl wearing black clothing sat on a tree branch in a forest full of red trees with blue leaves. Her outfit consisted of a white bustier leotard with a black tuxedo, only a few buttons done up to expose the bosom, and a set of black knee high boots featuring a white flame symbol. She had long flowing hair, tanned skin, bright yellow eyes, and most curiously of all, a long black cat tail and set of black cat ears.

"Blake come on!"

The cat girl named Blake looked over to her partner. He, unlike her, wore a long black trench coat, pants and shoes all decorated with a rose motif, he wore a white with red markings mask in the shape of a bull to complement the long that were horns sticking bright red hair.

"I'm coming Adam."

Blake put her own mask on, a slightly cartoonish white cat mask with red streaks like a cat's whiskers going through it. The two ran through the forest, and quickly found what they were looking for. A black cargo train that ran through the bottom of a long cavern just as they arrived. The two jump off of the cliff, landing on the top of one of the cars and leaving a pair of dents in the process. First step, disable the alarm system. The pair found the box that served as the controls for the entire security system. Tamper proof circuitry, high quality locks, and all of it was electrified. The duo's Answer? Packing foam.

"This should do it!"

Squeezing the nozzle through the thin slot that was the lock Blake filled the insides with the foam and rendered it impossible for any of the switches inside to flip, keeping the transmitters for the silent alarms from working.

"Always a simple solution to a complicated problem right Blake?" The amused Bull Headed faunus asked.

"There's still the guards to deal with Adam." Blake stated looking very un-amused.

"That's the fun part!" Adam produce a long red katana from a sheath (that looked suspiciously like a shot gun) and carved a hole through the roof of the train. "Now are you coming or what!?"

Both both of them looked through the hole in the roof, Blake cautioned Adam back and sprayed a can of aerosol into the car, revealing the red lights of motion sensors.

"AK-47's, and Eye of Thanos turrets." Blake stated, assessing the situation with razor sharp night vision.

"Can they coordinate with one another?" Adam asked, it was the first piece of legitimate concern he's shown all evening.

"Not after we disabled the transmitter. But the motion sensors are still a problem." Blake stated. She scratched her chin as methods of safely disabling the defenses flew through her brain.

"What you call a problem I call sport!" Adam and Blake both jumped down into the train car, tripping the motion detectors and activating the droids.

The machines were marked with their AK-47 model number, stamped into the metal and only barely visible. They were black from head to tow, with the exception of the red energy lines that flowed from some internal compartment all over the body. From their left arms, machete styled blades popped out, and from the right, Gatling guns. "Intruders. This is private property. Please vacate the area immediately." The AK-47's spoke monotonously as the rushed in.

" _From Shadows we will, descend upon the world and take back what you stole!_ "

"You go right!"

At Adam's order, Blake pulled out her weapon: a foot long black butcher's knife looking thing, and slid underneath the drones on the right side of the car. In one smooth motion Blake pulled out a katana blade from the inside of the knife which then folded down into a sickle. Using this sickle Blake parried the droids moves and forced all their blades to one side. Then Blake pulled the trigger on the gun that served as the weapon's guard.

" _From Shadows we'll reclaim our destiny and set our future free!_ "

All seven of her opponents' blades broke and were sent flying into the path of more motion detectors. The turrets connected to those detectors went crazy shooting the broken blades into multiple different directions. Two of them tore into the AK-47's, another another of the blades flew towards Blake, both blocked the deadly projectile by using one of the AK's for a shield. Next, Blake took out her weapon and with eliminated each of the turrets in her end of the train car with precise shots.

" _And we'll rise! We'll Rise!_ "

Blake unfolded her Gun blade back into a katana, and together with the sheath blade, sliced her remaining distracted opponents in two.

" _Above the Darkness and the Shame! Above the Torture and the pain!_ "

Adam only knew full well that he was surrounded by twice as many of the machines as Blake, but his only response was a mocking smirk. He started by shooting the blade out of his gun sheath, slamming it butt first into the headpiece of one of the robots. Motion detectors picked up on the blade and shot the robot to pieces, while the blade flew into another of the robots.

" _Above the the ridicule and hate! Above the binding of our fate!_ "

Adam slammed the business end of his gun sheath into one of the robots and fired, removing his sword from robot that it was inside before returning it to the sheath, all in one smooth motion.

"Next!" That was enough to provoke the rest of the robots into acting. They all pointed their weapons at Adam at once, precisely as he had planned. "Idiot robots!"

Smiling happily Adam jumped over top the AK-47's as they opened fire on him they all ended up catching each other in the cross fire. Never one to let sleeping dogs lie, Adam fired his gun at the turrets destroying them as well, thus securing the pair's position on the train...

" _Born with no life, into subjugation!_ "

...At least until something tore the door off of the train car. Not ones to be ambushed Blake and Adam rushed outside to a flat bed and encountered another group of AK's.

"Keep 'em off balance!"

At Adam's order, Blake's blade attached itself to a thin cable located in a reel contraption hidden in her sleeve. Blake threw her weapon off to the side and used the reel device pulled the trigger on it.

" _Treated like a worthless animal!_ "

The recoil from the shot caused the cable to wrap around the droids and tie them all up. Adam followed up with a shotgun augmented swing of his blade, slicing the tops off of all of the robots at once.

"Alright we know that you're out there! Show yourself!" Adam barked over the horizon.

Thus the final contender came into play climbing over the train cars to greet them. A one-story-high turret mech mounted upon four hydraulic, spider-like legs. Colored red on black like its smaller counterparts it had the model number 'P-90' stamped on it's side.

"Intruders. Prepare to die." The robotic monster declared in a cold monotonous voice.

"Just had to make it angry didn't yah?" Blake asked deadpanned.

" _Stripped of all rights. Just a lesser being._ "

"Think you can keep it busy?" Adam asked keeping his hand on his sword.

"Of course. Think you can kill it?" Blake returned dryly.

"Of course!" Adam replied with a smirk.

Suddenly Blake got down on all fours like a crouching cat. Her body made a sick sound as it started to change becoming larger. Soon Blake was gone, replaced with the form of a large monster that resembled a humanoid black cat with white strips. What kind of cat that was hard to say. It's mid section and back were definitely cheetah, thin and springy. It's fore body was like a tiger's, well muscled with huge claws and fangs the length of kitchen knives. The head area and tail resembled a lion, with a mane of hair and pointed cat ears.

" _Crushed by cruel human rule!_ "

The beastly cat pounced onto the robot straight on and the Machine retaliated with a hail of gunfire. Using her gun blade Blake yanked herself out of the cross hairs of mech. Its blasters chased after her, but before it could get a shot off Blake threw her sheath blade into it's eye.

" _When it started! All we wanted was a chance to live our lives!_ "

Now the mech was relying on its guns the motion sensor targeting sights, but they only worked when Blake was moving. Knowing this, Blake timed her movements carefully to sneak pass the weapon lasers and sink her claws and teeth into the nearest leg of the mech. Sensing where the beast had attacked it, the machine fired all of it's weapons on that point. Too bad for it the beast had already pounced on the next one. The pattern repeated twice more until the giant mech was on the ground, its legs destroyed.

" _Now in darkness! Taking everything we want til we rise!_ "

If ever a robot could look mad, this was it. Suddenly its four guns changed shape, coming apart and reassembling into a giant cannon. The beast moved in front of the mech as all of the targeting lasers turned off. This wasn't a attack that it would need to be aimed, it was a attack that was designed for nothing less than to wipe out everything in sight.

" _We will rise! We'll rise!_ "

As the mech fired a massive beam of energy that the beast narrowly jumped over, she sunk her gun blade so deep into it that even the gun part was inside it now. The beast fired her weapon until the clip was empty but it was already too late. The energy beam neared Adam inch by inch. Suddenly the swords-man pulled out his blade and, holding down on it with both hands, seemed to cut the beam in half. Not only that, but when the smoke cleared, standing in Adam's place was a giant Minotaur with a sheathed sword and a dangerous crimson aura.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughing maniacally, the Beast formerly known as Adam fired his blade again, now glowing in the dangerous red aura that had consumed him as well. But before the blade had left the sheath Adam grabbed it and swung it, unleashing a massive wave of the deadly aura at cut the machine down the middle. As the aura died down, Adam returned to normal, exhausted from over use of his aura, but normal.

"Adam!" Turning around, Adam saw that Blake too was back to normal and standing on the next car over. "One day. I know you'll thank me for this!"

Using her sheath blade, Blake forcibly disconnected the two cars they had already passed from the rest of the train. Suddenly several helicopters de-cloaked and trained all of their weapons on Adam, car grind to a halt while Blake's sped off. When Blake was alone she removed a small black box with wires sticking out of it from her pocket.

"'Hidden inside of the most dangerous thing on the train.'" Tearing open the box while she mumbled to herself, Blake discovered an ornate key. Removing her card Blake opened it and sent a text to 'Prism.'

" _I got it. You were right. Could have mentioned the giant robot though._ "

Blake heard the sound of an animal snarling and growling outside. Guess Adam still had some fight left in him. The communication device beeped, snapping Blake to attention once more. Prism, complete with his Diamond Emblem, texted back.

" _If I knew what was going to be on the train then I would have told you. That's the thing about top-secret transports in the middle of no-where. What about Adam?_ "

" _I'll deal with him once he's calmed down a bit. How's it going over there?_ " Blake texted as she walked to an opening and safely jumped out of the moving train.

For a text message Prism reply was somehow dripping sarcasm. " _Ironwood's barking at me for a detailed report about your infiltration of his train._ "

" _Cute. He can't fix his own mistakes, so he wants me to give up all of my secrets. How about he stops looking for threats where there aren't any and fixes his own problems for once. You can tell him that I stole the key from his pet Tin Can if you want._ " Blake replied grinning in smug satisfaction.

" _I'll let him figure that out by himself. Prepare for extraction._ " Blake smiled as she looked into the air as a massive beam of blue light came down from the heavens to claim her.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Guest: They're meant to be trailers in the same vein as the ones made for RWBY showing off each of the individual characters.


	4. Yellow Trailer

**Author's Note** :

* * *

" _Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than it's would be judgment._ "

* * *

The rumble and roar of a motorbike echoed through the city streets. The blonde driving it noted from her GPS that she arrived in Piltover's red-light district, and more specifically a particular nightclub on the edge of town. There was already a lineup out front, but of course she didn't have to worry about that. Ignoring the protests of the crowd goers, the blonde walked up to the front door.

" _Come at me, and you'll see!_ "

One of the first things they noted was that she was somewhat under dressed. Her clothing consisted mostly of a orange crop top emblazened with a black flame symbol under a brown vest, with short shorts and a butt cape. She also had several belts of ammunition around her waist, an orange scarf tied around her neck, and leather knee length boots, leaving her midriff, thighs, and most of her bulging bosom exposed.

" _I'm more than meets the eye!_ "

The second thing they noticed was the mane of yellow hair that flowed down her back with bright purplish eyes.

"Sorry blonde no minors, and no one with out an invite." A rather gruff looking bouncer stated as he inappropriately groped the blonde's chest stopping her from walking into the club.

" _You think that you'll break me?_ "

For his troubles, the blonde landed a single punch to the man's face, bouncing his head off of the back wall in the process. Yang snatched up his clip board and wrote across it in a scrawl, just to add insult to injury.

"Am now!" The blond stated tossing the clip board onto the Bouncer's chest with her name, Yang Xiao Long, written across it.

" _You're gonna find in time that you were standing too close to a flame that's burning hotter than the sun in the middle of July!_ "

The Club's dance floor was colored every shade of the rainbow from red to violet and dubstep music blaring in their ears: a bright mixture meant to assault the eyes and ears of party goers in combination with whatever they were serving. Like a shark in the sea, Yang found her target. He was having a head pounding conversation with a man in a white coat and bowler hat and took a picture of the latter unaware man.

" _Send out your little army, but you still can't win!_

Once that was over with, the man sat down at the bar and had a drink. He projected the image of a professional business man, wearing a black suit that hugged his huge frame and having short black finely trimmed hair.

"One strawberry sunrise with one of those tiny little umbrella's please!" Yang ordered plopping down on the bar next to the owner.

" _Listen up silly boy Cause I'm gonna tell you why!_ "

"Delay that order! Aren't you a little young to be in a establishment like this?"

" _Damn saw through me immediately._ " Yang mentally cursed while she smiled in a not-so-innocent manner.

"Aren't you a little too old to have a name like Junior?" Yang replied angling herself to give Junior a better view of her chest.

"So you know me, but I don't know you." Junior replied in a harsh and demanding tone of voice. "What I do know however is that you don't belong here!"

" _I BURN!_ "

At this point Yang noted that either Junior just had the worst day of his life, or he's gay. That trick usually worked.

"So you wanna skip the pleasantries eh? Alright I can work with that!" Suddenly Yang grabbed the man by his crotch, picked him up by it, and slammed him into the table. "I know you know where this is!" Yang stated holding her card, displaying a golden ornate golden key. "Now talk before I rip your junk off!"

" _Can't me hold me now!_ "

"Bad move blonde!" Suddenly the sounds of guns clicking into action echoed through the club. The source: a couple dozen armed men with fully automated machine guns, axes, and swords. "Now let me go! Before you're a punch card!" Junior threatened weakly while he wheezed in pain.

" _You got nothing to stop me now!_ "

Yang decided that her best course of action was to release her hostage.

"You're going to pay for that blonde!" Junior growled as he stormed off to the back room.

" _I BURN!_ "

"Oh lighten up!" Yang followed after Junior, smiling a sweet innocent grin as she walked back wards in front of him. "What say we kiss and make up eh?"

That surprised Junior. His various men were giving encouraging cheers for him to kiss her, and he had to admit that opportunities like this didn't come by him often. Thus Junior and Yang both closed their eyes and slowly leaned in closer and closer. Just when their lips were about to touch...

" _Swing all you want!_ "

...Yang threw a solid punch at the puckered face of Junior, sending him clean across the dance floor and knocking him out. Most of the party goers ran outside of the night club, giving Yang and her new dance partners (every gun totting thug in the building) plenty of room.

" _But like a fever I will take you DOWN!_ "

The thugs started things off, wailing away on Yang with machine gun fire, Yang just laughed as she let the projectiles hit her. The bullets turned to dust as they all were obliterated against her body, the energy somehow entering her without actually doing any harm.

" _Reign supreme? In your dreams!_ "

Deciding that bullets weren't doing them any good, the thugs swarmed Yang with their axes and swords. One hapless fool got himself kicked into the air and his foot grabbed by Yang, turning him into a makeshift blunt weapon as she slammed him head long into enemy forces before tossing him across the room.

 _"You'll never make me bow!_ "

With her warm-up completed, Yang decided to take matters seriously. She popped the golden bracelets on her arms into a set of gold fingerless gauntlets with red colored shells going around her wrist. The next hapless thug to get in her line of fire got punched in his gut so hard he was sent flying backwards, along with everyone behind him.

" _Kick my ass? I'm world class!_ "

A stylish midair flip kicked another few idiots through the crowd into the far wall. Yang spun around to face the largest concentration of the idiots, delivered a salvo of punches augmented by shotgun blasts produced by the punches sending the idiots flying backwards into the farthest wall.

" _And Super Saiyan now!_

That was fun, but now Yang's aura was almost depleted. As if on cue the DJ (whom it must be noted was wearing a stuffed bear head) pulled out two Tommy guns and opened fire on Yang. Taking on the full brunt of the projectiles Yang leaped into the air and landed in front of the thug on the balcony.

" _You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish!_ "

Switching to a close range fight, the drums of the Thompson Guns turned into buzz saws and moved so that they were now sticking out of where the barrel was. The DJ slammed his saws into Yang's gauntlets producing a blinding shower of sparks in the process. The blades broke off and Yang took the chance she needed to disarm the DJ.

" _Watch the little hearts as they scrape you off the floor!_ "

Yang squeezed down on the drums, causing them to explode violently. Taking the brunt of the impact once more returned her aura back to it's previous glowing state. Yang threw the DJ across the dance floor where he landed, unconscious, at the feet of two well-dressed girls.

" _Bringing out your little rockets? Well shoot them up!_ "

Yang noted that they were obviously identical twins, which is to say impossibly gorgeous. It was as if both of their milky curves had been sculpted for perfection, sharing black hair and white skin. Their choice of outfits shared a similar theme being identical bar the color themes of red and white respectively. That is to say they were cut both low and high in order to show off their chief assets, ample cleavage and long finely honed legs for the world to see.

" _High as you can go but I'm the one that's gonna soar!_ "

"Melanie who is this?" The red one asked in a snobbish tone of voice as she walked towards her sister.

"I don't know Miltia but we need to teach her a lesson." The white one replied in a similar manner.

With that, Yang jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground with a crash, sending the remainder of the thugs flying.

" _I BURN!_ "

Weapons were where the similarities between the two ended. Miltia popped a set of claws out from underneath her sleeves and attacked Yang with slashes and stabs. Melanie, fittingly enough, popped a set of stiletto blades out of her heels and went to attack Yang from behind.

" _Can't hold me now!_ "

Using her own feet, Yang parried Melanie's kicks, while fending off Miltia with fisticuffs. Perhaps it was this that made the girls lower their respective guards before Yang used a shot gun blast to slam her elbow into Melanie's face and a kick to send Miltia into the air. Ever willing to mimic her sister, she landed unconscious on top of Melanie who was now unconscious on the ground.

" _You got nothing that can stop me now!_ "

Looking around the room, Yang assessed her handiwork. She had taken down every last one of Junior's hired thugs, which meant that it was time to get back to her interrogation.

"Well this is quite the mess you made!" On cue the Conscious Junior appeared carrying a large bazooka. "I hope you can pay for all of this damage!"

" _I BURN!_ "

"Nope, afraid not!"

Yang leaped into the air with a full smile and had a headlong collision with Junior's missile blasts. Suddenly, the entire club was filled with the form of a giant beast. A long lizard tail popped out of the front door and slammed into the building across the street, joined by a massive set of wings that had crashed out of the windows on the second floor.

" _Swing all you want!_ "

Junior, at a complete lost for words, just stared in shock as the lizard monster that had him cornered rest a single talon on his chest.

" **Key!** " The Monster demanded in a snarl.

Noting a tear that had appeared in Junior's uniform the monster shrunk back down and walked over to him removing the shiny object within: an ornate key.

" _But like a fever I will take you down!_ "

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Yang stated in a cheery voice as she walked out the front door, slamming it with unnecessary force. A single bottle from the bar fell over and landed on Junior's head leaving him unconscious.

As Yang walked outside of the nightclub, she encountered a familiar girl in a red cloak.

"Yang! What happened?! We've been trying to call you all night!" Ruby asked, already deducing what Yang had been doing via the ruined nightclub.

Yang removed her card from her pocket and noted that it had been broken in two.

"Ah Whoops!" Yang stated as she smiled innocently as she took out the key from the crack in between her breasts. "But I got this!"

Ruby just shook her head and took out her own card to call Prism.

" _Yang's okay. Everything else..._ " The sound of something crashing inside of the nightclub reminded Ruby to vacate the area immediately. " _Not so much. Yang's card is busted so can you summon her out of here?_ " Ruby punched the information into the card and waited a bit before Prism called back.

" _Stand next to Yang and I can grab you both._ " Ruby walked over to Yang and stood right next to her as directed. Yang, on the other hand, had a slightly different plan.

"Oh come here you!" Yang suddenly picked Ruby up and gave her what could only be described as a death hug shoving her face first into her bosom.

"Yang...! Can't breathe!" Ruby wheezed weakly as a blue light from the sky scooped them up and took them away.


	5. Rainbow Trailer

**Author's Note** : Sorry for the wait, holidays. Also I will be officially beginning Remnants in a few weeks time, so in the meantime enjoy this the last of our cast of main characters.

* * *

" _They say that it's better to die on your feet than live on your knees. They're wrong. It's better to live on your feet than die on your knees._ "

* * *

Outside of a particular tower, underneath a large mass of foul smelling smoke, an enigmatic, individual walked towards the front gate. Who ever the figure was, they were following a small ball of white fur with tiny horns, two paws, beady black eyes, a big panting dog tongue, and a pink heart shaped patch of fur on it's under-belly. The figure itself was wearing a white trench coat from head to toe along with black tightly laced boots. The most notable detail however was a diamond-emblazoned shoulder guard, and below that were the initials L.O.L.

The figure scooped up the small fur ball with their foot, flung it into the air, and landed on the Figure's shoulder all with expert level skill and precision. With their destination in sight, the Figure pulled out their card, pressed a music note icon, and selected the option that read 'Party Mix.'

" _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._ "

With Dubstep music in their ears, the figure and pet walked up to the front gate and kicked it open.

"So stop me if any of you have heard this one before!" Inside of the building was a factory, full of automated humanoid worker golems who immediately turned their attention to the intruder. "A dude, named we'll say 'Prism' for now, on assignment from the League of Legends to Zaun walks into a bar. Now he's suppose to be meeting a guy at this bar, because he has vital information about an ongoing League investigation."

" _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._ "

"Now here's the funny part." As if trying to give the robots a better view, the figure and the ball of puff walked onto the production line about as high as they could go. "When 'Prism' finds this contact, he accuses them of being a fraud since he had already met another 'Prism' a couple of hours earlier and gave them the information packet that 'Prism' was sent to pick up! Not only that, but this other 'Prism' left a huge bill that the real Prism has to pay!" The figure threw a sizable length of paper to the robots.

" _Black the beast descends from shadows._ "

"Well folks. I'm Prism!" The figure removed their hood to reveal an effeminate individual with gold colored eyes, rainbow colored hair, and a set of black headphones with white diamonds on the sides. More noticeable though, was the purple magic circle tattooed directly to their face. "I have spent all night putting up with this poser's handiwork to find him! And let me tell you all, I am pissed!"

Suddenly, all the golems eyes turned blood red and the rushed Prism all at once. Prism jumped into the air and stuck to a massive light attached to the ceiling.

" _Yellow beauty burns GOLD!_ "

Prism threw their pet down into the crowd, which promptly exploded into a shower of icicles. Prism then teleported to that exact location and appeared with a crash that threw all the golems back.

" _Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_ "

Having just bought plenty of time, Prism proceeded to sit down in a meditative position. After a moment it stuck a dagger stuck in the ground, which suddenly popped into a full sized magicians staff. The short blade had several glowing runes carved into it, led into a long scaly staff, and ending with a dragon head holding a black orb in its mouth.

Prism exhaled, then their eyes started to glow. "Assuming direct control." Suddenly several lights blasted out of the orb in the dragon's mouth and surrounded Prism.

" _Fear of what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_ "

In total there were seven tiny red cloaked figures summoned. Three of them looked like warrior or rogue types, carrying two swords for each one of them and their blades nearly the length of them. Three others looked like magician's, carrying simple bladed staffs and were already hard at work creating barriers around Prism. The last one was riding on a cannon pulled by what looked like two oversized hooked blades.

" _Born with no life, into subjugation!_ "

The cannoneer acted first. It's wheels folded underneath the chariot and pinned it to the ground. The mantis blades nimbly aimed the cannon as it started to obliterate enemy golems. While the fire power was great, it left something to be desired in the defense department as the golems tried a flanking attack.

"Defend the Cannon!" At Prism's command, the dual wielding trio rushed into the fray between the golems and the cannoneer. One used another as a stepping stone to stab out the eyes of one of the golems. The second hacked away the legs as it passed and knocked over one in the process. The third and final delivered a finishing blow to the chest of the golem as it passed by.

" _Treated like a worthless animal!_ "

"Attack!" The mages acted next. With their barrier spells completed they threw a trio of brightly colored spells into the air that crashed down with a bang in to the crowd of golems. The sword wielding minions divided and conquered. Leaping into the crowds of foes who were aiming far too high for the minions short stature, the enemy golems were soon without their lower legs. It was a costly victory however, with the minions themselves having been crushed. The fully recharged cannon finished off the hapless golems.

" _Stripped of all rights, just a lesser being!_ "

Prism needed time to replace the lost minions, so they sealed the doors with a magic barrier, before they turned to their fluffy companion.

"Someone's earned a snack!" At this Prism pulled out a leather bag and dangled a frost covered treat above the eager little ball of fluff. The sounds of summoning rang out from a nearby door that led deeper into the facility. "Hmm. Maybe more then one. Eat up Zwei!" Prism dumped the contents of the bag into the ball of fluff's mouth.

" _Crushed by cruel ruthless Human rule!_ "

On the other side of the door, knight-type Golems were being summoned with their spears pointed at the door.

"Charge!" Was the last thing the Golems ever heard.

Prism, along with a band of newly restored minions, blasted through the door atop of a cannon pulled chariot-style by a now ox-sized Zwei.

" _When it started, all we wanted was a chance to live our lives!_ "

The mage minions climbed on top of Zwei and sniped enemy combatants as they appeared. The trio of warriors were riding on the barrel of the cannon and took a swing at any enemy that got in too close. Finally, arriving at the top floor of the facility with a crash, Prism aimed the cannon, with Zwei still in front of it, at the final door.

" _Now in darkness, taking everything we want and we will rise!_ "

"Fire in the hole!"

On Prism's command the cannon fired. The resulting furry wrecking ball smashed through the front door of the room, sending a wave of ice crashing through the inside and only narrowly stopped at a overweight man in a tub. Prism rode inside on the cannon minion and used his staff to transfer Zwei to his shoulder.

"W _e'll rise! We'll Rise!_ "

"Alright 'Prism' you and me hav... Yowza!" Prism only now just realized that it's doppelganger was in the 'company' of a towel woman. "I do not even need to know what you two were doing in here!" Prism mocked the two further with fake puking.

" _From shadows we'll descend upon the world, take back what you stole!_ "

Unamused, the woman lit up orange tattoos on her arms and threw two fire balls at the Intruder. Prism narrowly ducked back behind the door way while his cannon minion got took the hit.

"That explains why it isn't a winter wonderland in there. I'm going to need some back up."

On that note, Prism dismissed it's warrior minions freeing up their magical power for other uses.

" _From shadows we'll reclaim our destiny! Set our future free!_ "

It wasn't at full power yet, but the sound of foot steps approaching the door insisted that it would have to do.

"I summon the Giant!"

Prism plunged the dagger end of their staff into the ground. This summoned a huge, red, humanoid-dragon creature with a gun in it's left hand and a huge shield in it's right.

" _And we'll rise! And we'll Rise!_ "

"Step aside! I want what was stolen from me! I don't care about you!" More than happy to comply with Prism's request, the woman snatched up her red dress and took off. "And as for you...!" The floor shook as the dragon minion stepped forward.

" _Above the darkness and the Shame! Above the Torture and the Pain!_ "

"I only got two things to say to you! First!" The fat man shielded himself with his over-sized arms as Prism took out the bill from the bar and shoved it into his face. "This is yours! And don't worry, I already added the cost of getting Golem Dust and Poro hair out of my coat!" Prism shouted as he indignantly. "Second, where is the package that you stole?"

" _Above the ridicule and the Hate! Above the Binding of our fate!_ "

"What package are you talking about!?" The man pleaded cannon pressed to his face.

"Do not lie to me! I know that fake you sent in my place is here! Zwei's nose is..."

"ARF!"

Prism looked over to Zwei who was excitedly jumping up and down in the closet.

"Excuse me."

Prism walked over to the closet and saw that Zwei was barking at the coat hanger where a red dress was hanging earlier, causing realization to dawn on Prism.

"Good boy!"

* * *

" _Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye!_ "

The woman from the room that Prism just invaded was walking casually through the streets of Zaun, carrying with her a bundle of papers. Then she heard it, like a set of fireworks streaking across the sky. She was starting to wonder when they'd figure it out. At once, the woman erected her second fire shield that evening as the ice bomb dropped on her head. That she did expect. The follow up with a humanoid gun-totting dragon knight being fired at her however, that was a new one.

" _You think that you'll break me?_ "

The woman followed up her dodge by summoning two creatures that best resembled crosses between swordfish, sharks and long swords. She expertly and nimbly maneuvered around the draconic creature, cut out one of it's legs, and followed up by chopping off the head. Then she heard it. The clip clop of an army marching down the streets rang out from the fortress that she had just abandoned. Prism had summoned minions using the very same nexus that she had used for the golems.

" _You're standing too close to a flame that's burning, hotter than the sun in the middle of July!_ "

Fortunately, she no longer had any use for the information packet and hence threw it into the air before setting it on fire with another magic attack.

" _Sending out you're army but you still can't win. Listen up silly boy, cuz' I'm gonna tell you why..._ "

Prism rode to the sight of the short skirmish on a cannon minion and looked down at it's resulting pile of ashes. Sifting through, it found a scorched memory card and promptly inserted it into their card. It brought up a map of Zaun with one building highlighted.

" _I BURN!_ " With good news at last Prism went to the texting section of the card and blurted out a message.

" _Finally found it after a night of dealing with rock heads, drunkards, fat bozo's and psychotic summoners. I know where we have to go next, and I'll summon you as soon as I get there._ "

Hitting the 'send all' button Prism got four replies back almost immediately, all of which amounted to 'Good luck!' in one way or another. With that out of the way, Prism hopped onto one of his cannon minions, dismissed all the others, and drove off through Zaun.


End file.
